Piloto Dimensional
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Durante su lucha como soldado de la alianza galáctica, el Alférez Ledo tuvo un terrible accidente al intentar retirarse del campo de batalla, cuando su escuadrón se retiraba el logró aferrarse a su nave, pero la imponente fuerza gravitacional del agujero de gusano hizo que perdiera el control y cayera al vacío dimensiónal, solo llega a un mundo amenazado por terribles entidades.


**Ni Suisei no Garantía ni Cross Ange Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Varado en otra dimensión**

Las flotas estaban preparadas para invadir el nido de los monstruos llamados Hideasu, monstruos antropomórficos capaces de devorar la energía y sobrevivir en el espacio, los humanos estaban llevando el ataque sorpresa a través del uso de un agujero de gusano artificial, un lugar que dobla el espacio desde el nido Hideasu hasta el lugar donde residen los últimos humanos de la galaxia.

-A toda la flota, a toda la flota, está será la última oportunidad qué tendremos para acabar con los Hideasu, la nueva arma que preparamos el "Dimenstrium" será la encargada de hacerlo, los Machinecaliber se encargarán de repeler a los Hideasu y sus tropas – Ledo se prepara mentalmente para su batalla contra millones de estas cosas junto a los demás humanos.

-Preparados, entraremos al portal en 300 segundos – Se escucho la voz de su capitán a través de los sistemas de comunicación de todos los Machinecaliber.

-El objetivo de esta operación es atacar el nido Hideasu con el poder de toda la flota, los Machinecaliber se encargarán de la eliminación Hideasu y escoltar la nave que lleva la bomba cuántico dimensional – Dijo la voz del líder de los humanos.

-[Preparando salto interdimensional] – Dijo la voz del Machinecaliber de Ledo.

Las naves y sus Machinecaliber entran en el portal y aparecen en un punto lejano de la galaxia, durante algunos segundos le dieron vuelta a un planeta desconocido, después de eso vieron un extraño planeta con una flor gigantesca en su zona frontal.

-Preparen el "Dimenstrium" – Dijo la voz del líder de la flota.

-Preparados y lanzando "Dimenstrium" – Dijeron los oficiales a cargo del arma.

-Usaremos nuestra nueva arma para destruir la fortaleza Pétalo de Vela y así poder atacar el nido Hideasu – Dijo el líder.

-Escuadrón de Machinecaliber despliéguense – Dijo el capitan Kugel, los 50 mill Machinecaliber salen de sus naves y comienzan a disparar contra el pétalo de Vela, pues este estaba concentrado una cantidad enorme de energía, lo suficientemente para acabar con la flota entera.

-Hemos acabado con el centro de carga de la fortaleza, disparen el "Dimenstrium" – Dijo el lider.

-Disparando el "Dimenstrium" – Dijeron los oficiales de mando.

El arma dimensional es disparada y comienza su rápido movimiento hasta la fortaleza Pétalo de Vela, cuando entra en contacto con esta inmediatamente la fortaleza es absorbida por un mini agujero negro.

-Escuadrón de Machinecaliber destruyan la flota enemiga y protejan la nave con la bomba – Dijo el lider de las flotas.

Inmediatamente todos los escuadrones de Machinecaliber abrieron fuego en contra de las tropas de los Hideasu, un intercambio de láser reflector se llevaba acabo en ambas direcciones, humanos y Hideasu estaban siendo masacrados en esa lucha que parecía interminable.

-Ganaremos – Pensó Ledo mientras destruía 80 Hideasu mas, estaban por ganar la lucha cuando de repente algo terrible ocurrió.

-La velocidad de reconstrucción del Pétalo de Vela es demasiado rápida – Dijo una oficial.

-Rápido preparen otro disparo el "Dimenstrium" – Dijo el lider.

-Tomara 120 segúndos preparar otro disparo, el pétalo no nos dará tiempo – De inmediato la fortaleza dispara un rayo letal de energía que acaba con toda la flota del dimenstrium y el 60% de los Machinecaliber.

-Hemos perdido la flota del Dimenstrium señor – Dijo la oficial.

-Imposible… Retirada inmediata! – Dijo el líder de las flotas humanas.

-Maldición, ¿Ni siquiera con tantas naves podemos ganar? – Se preguntó Kugel.

-Comandante Kugel el estabilizador del agujero de gusano dejara de producir energía dentro de cuatro minutos, recomiendo una retirada inmediata – Dijo su Machinecaliber.

-Ya oyeron dejen la bomba cuántica de paso cercano y vámonos, si no lo hacen los dejarán atrás – Dijo Kugel retirándose.

-Ya escucharon escuadrón Delta, dejen la bomba y vámonos – Ledo vio como los Hideasu los rodeaban, así que desobedeciendo órdenes se dirige a atacarlos.

-¡Ledo regresa! – Dijo Kugel.

-Yo puedo hacerlo comandante Kugel – Dijo Ledo dirigiéndose contra los Hideasu.

-De acuerdo, solo aguanta 200 segundos – Dijo Kugel.

-Si señor. ¡[Activa modo maximización] No importa si nos quedamos sin energía! – Dijo Ledo a su Machinecaliber.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Chamber.

La armadura robótica también conocida como Chamber activa la fusión piloto y Machinecaliber, como resultado da un aumentó de energía del 400% a costa de la energía vital del usuario, pues este modo sobrecarga el cuerpo del piloto, así que Ledo se dirige al ataque, usando su lanza de energía cuántica comienza a destruir todas las naves Hideasu, borrándolos y haciendo tiempo para que los humanos puedan escapar, cuando se le termina la energía de la lanza comienza a usar las láseres reflectores, los Hideasu no pueden hacer nada contra uno de los pilotos más fuertes de la flota humana.

-Solicitamos ayuda – Dijeron dos pilotos de Machinecaliber que quedaron atrapados en la nave de la bomba cuántica, Ledo los mira y asiente.

-De acuerdo, voy de inmediato – Dijo Ledo acercándose a gran velocidad, cuando ve que los Hideasu los rodeaban hace algo que no tenía permitido.

-¡Espérenme! – Dijo Ledo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad para salvar a sus camaradas, este se paraliza al ver como un Hideasu gigante envolvía la bomba junto a sus compañeros.

-Tsch – Dijo Ledo comenzando a cargar un rayo devastador, pero suena una alarma y entonces ve a un Hideasu intentando devorarlo, el ser es destruido y un Machinecaliber pasa por su ángulo de visión.

-Eso hora Ledo regresa – Dijo Kugel.

-Pero… - Dijo este volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

-Ellos ya no tienen salvación, no malgastes más energía, vámonos! - Dijo Kugel comenzando a retroceder.

-Tsch – Dijo Ledo obedeciendo órdenes.

Ambos Machinecaliber se dirigen hasta el agujero de gusano, les quedaban cuarenta segundos antes de que la nave principal los dejara varados en ese lugar de la galaxia, los Hideasu les pisaban los talones.

-Maldición no podemos traer a los Hideasu con nosotros, Ledo aterriza, yo los detendré durante un tiempo – Dijo Kugel seriamente.

-Comandante Kugel, eso va en contra de los códigos militares – Dijo Ledo alarmado.

-Tu todavía eres joven, puedes matar más Hideasu que yo, además esta es mi decisión como soldado, hasta luego… - Dijo devolviéndose y atacando a los Hideasu.

-Comandante Kugel – Dijo Ledo resignándose y yendo hasta el agujero de gusano, cuando estaba por aterrizar un Hideasu lo envuelve en sus tentáculos impidiéndole escapar, la nave principal despega y los deja atrás.

-No moriré aquí – Dijo Ledo usando el súper rayo, el Hideasu es completamente destruido y Ledo vuela a máxima velocidad para alcanzar la nave, cuando lo logra este se va con ellos, pero algo ocurre.

-Aaaaah – Chamber se suelta accidentalmente de la nave y ambos son llevados a un lugar desconocido del espacio tiempo.

 **Universo paralelo**

 **Planeta del Maná**

En una obscura noche donde el viento azotaba con fuerza y una lluvia poderosa no dejaba ver mucho hacia el frente un portal se abre en el cielo arriba de las instalaciones de las norma, este lugar era llamado Arsenal, lugar donde ella eran adiestradas y puestas en servicio militar para proteger al reino de Misurugi, o eso pensaban los humanos de ese planeta, pues para ellos las norma no eran más que monstruos que querían acabar con la sociedad, la comandante de Arsenal se encontraba en la sala de mando fumando un cigarrillo, el día era como cualquier otro, ya habían pasado algunas semanas sin que hubiera un ataque por parte de los dragones v eso era algo bueno, pues las bajas de norma se habían reducido exponencialmente.

-Comandante Jill un portal dimensional se ha abierto – Dijo una de las norma a cargo del monitoreo de las ondas espació tiempo.

-¿En que dirección? – Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, era hora de la acción.

-A 1.2 kilómetros al sur – Dijo la norma.

-Bien, ¿A que nos enfrentamos? – Pregunto Jill fumando.

-Comandante, no hay signos de vida dentro del portal… - Estás palabras sorprendieron a la pelinegra, por lo cual se puso seria.

-Quiero que envíen al escuadrón de la muerte Zola – Dijo la líder de las normas.

-Yes Mam – Dijeron las chicas.

La alarma suena en todas las instalaciones causando que las Norma se pusieran en marcha, por el altavoz del lugar ordenaron al escuadrón de Zola se pusieran rápidamente en el aire.

-¿Qué está pasando Comandante? – Pregunto Zola algo sorprendida por el repentino cambio de planes, la comandante se aclara la garganta.

-Quiero que vayan a investigar un portal de grandes dimensiones que está a 1.5 km de su posición, les dejamos las coordenadas exactas en sus para-mail – Dijo Jill por el micrófono.

-¿Y confirmaron alguna amanaza? – Preguntó Zola.

-No, eso es lo que más me está inquieta, dentro del portal no hay ninguna señal de los dragones – Estás palabras pusieron nerviosas a las chicas del escuadrón.

-De acuerdo, si encontramos algo les avisaremos – Dijo Zola mientras su escuadrón se elevaba en el cielo y se dirigían a toda velocidad en dirección del fenómeno espacio tiempo.

 **Portal interdimensional**

Chamber y Ledo navegaban a la deriva por el tiempo y espacio, las heridas que el viaje le ocasionó a Ledo hicieron que Chamber lo pusiera en animación suspendida, ya que ellos no lograron llegar a la tierra de Gargantia siguieron viajando durante 6 largos meses donde Chamber también apagó sus sistemas para poder recargarse, durante todo este tiempo nada había ocurrido, ambos viajaron de galaxia en galaxia a gran velocidad, las distintas realidades que se habrían paso a través del portal espacio tiempo eran simplemente increíbles, de ves en cuando Chamber activaba sus sistemas para analizar a fondo el lugar en el que estaban, en ese lugar no había concepto de tiempo, por lo que Ledo no envejecía.

-Mmm que interesante, según mis sensores ya pasamos por este plano varias veces – Dijo Chamber analizando más a fondo.

-No podré continuar analizando este lugar si no despierto al alférez Ledo, pero aún no se completa su proceso de curación, bueno creo que continuaré guardando energía – Dicho esto los sistemas de Chamber vuelven a apagarse.

 **1 mes después**

 **Fuera del portal**

El equipo de Zola estaban sobrevolando el portal que estaba en el cielo, era la primera vez que veían un portal de tales características, no poseía una energía que ellas conocieran, cuando de repente los sensores captan una poderosa señal energética acercándose por el portal.

-Prepárense para disparar si ven actividad hostil – Dijo Hilda.

-Si – Dijeron las demás.

-¿Qué es eso? – Dijeron las chicas al ver como una figura negra del tamaño de un Para-mail se dirigía hacia ellas a alta velocidad.

-Fuego – Dijo Zola

-Yes Mam - De inmediato una ráfaga de balas se dirige hacia Chamber a gran velocidad, el Machinecaliber despierta y rápidamente activa el escudo anti impactos.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Zola al ver como un escudo de energía había bloqueado todas las balas, los ojos del mecha brillaron y de inmediato hablo en un lenguaje extraño.

-INICIANDO PROCESO DE ACTIVACIÓN CEREBRAL Y CORPORAL, RITMOS CARDÍACOS NORMALES, PULSO CEREBRAL ESTABLE, DESPIERTE ALFÉREZ LEDO! – Dijo Chamber, de inmediato Ledo despierta y vio a través de la cabina del mismo.

-¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí Chamber? – Pregunto Ledo poniéndose en guardia.

-Cuando estábamos viajando por el portal no logramos salir de el, por lo que tuve que ponerlo en animación suspendida para curar sus heridas internas, yo también me apague para reunir energía, duramos 7 meses viajando en el portal, pero cuando esté se abrió estás naves nos atacaron, por lo que acelere su despertar, nivel de peligro al 18% dentro de la unidad – Dijo Chamber aún con el campo de fuerza activado.

-¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Ledo preocupado.

-Datos insuficientes, requiero interactuar más con ellos, por lo que veo están usando una onda de radio para comunicarse entre sí, no logro reconocer lo que dicen, ¿Desea que intercepte la comunicación? – Pregunto Chamber.

-Si, ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos y que tipo de idioma es? – Pregunto Ledo observando todas las naves que les disparaban.

-Por el tipo de atmósfera y la gravedad del lugar, según los datos históricos que poseo en mi base de datos puedo decir que estamos en el tercer planeta del sistema solar, la "Tierra" – Dijo Chamber mostrándole un mapa galáctico a Ledo, este al escuchar ese nombre se paraliza.

-¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto Ledo.

-Totalmente seguro, esas naves no poseen sello hermético por lo cual están en contacto con el oxígeno del lugar, además que el planeta tiene la misma circunferencia que la tierra – Dijo Chamber.

-De acuerdo… ¡Es hora del contraataque!– Dijo Ledo.

-Recibido – Dijo Chamber.

De inmediato el Machinecaliber comienza a acelerar su flotador para comenzar a elevarse más y más, las naves norma continuaron disparando, pero el escudo de energía era impenetrable.

-Percibo señales de vida dentro de los enemigos – Esto sorprendió a Ledo.

-¿Qué son? – Pregunto Ledo.

-Por su estructura genética y su tipo de voz deduzco que todos los enemigos son féminas – Dijo Chamber.

-De acuerdo Chamber activa láser reflector al 1%, destruiremos esas naves

-Recibido

Las chicas se alarman al ver como esa cosa se alejaba un poco y este deshacía el escudo, está era la oportunidad que Hilda y Zola esperaban.

-Ahora Ersha – Dijo Hilda.

-De acuerdo – Dijo la chica, ella dispara sus cañones explosivos en contra del mecha, pero este simplemente lo evade aumentando su velocidad y superando la barrera del sonido, las norma buscaron desesperadamente al mecha, pero era inútil pues era extremadamente veloz.

-Destruye sus sistemas de vuelo… Fuego! – Grito Ledo, de los brazos y hombros de Chamber comenzaron a disparar láseres a alta velocidad, los equipos de vuelo de los Para-mail quedaron destruidos, por lo que estos caen al agua rápidamente.

-Estabilizador gravitatorio… Ahora! – Grito Ledo.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Chamber.

Entonces de la esfera en su armadura salen varios anillos verdes en contra de los Para-mail, ellas pensaban que morirían, pero ocurrió algo totalmente distinto, los anillos se pusieron arriba de los Para-mail y los comenzaron a hacer levitar, el escuadrón no comprendía que ocurría.

-¿El no era un enemigo? – Fue lo que pensaron al ver como comenzaron a flotar en dirección del mecha.

-¿Chamber, el método de traducción está listo? – Preguntó Ledo.

-Si, al parecer es una lengua perdida de la tierra esa lengua es el japonés – Dijo Chamber.

-¿Japonés? Interesante – Dijo Ledo.

-Bien comunícate con ellos Chamber, di lo mismo que yo… - El mecha asiente.

-Cálmense por favor – Dijo Chamber en el radio de las norma, estás se sorprendieron porque ese mecha hubiera podido traspasar sus defensas y hackear su radio.

-Aquí la comandante Jill, ¿Quién demonios eres? – Preguntó la pelinegra por medio de las comunicaciones, Ledo comenzó a leer lo que decía el traductor.

-Mi nombre es Ledo y el es Chamber un arma de aniquilación y protección Anti Hideasu, Machinecaliber, solicitamos información sobre este planeta – Dijo Chamber imitando a Ledo.

-¿Arma de aniquilación? – Se preguntaron alarmadas las chicas del escuadrón Zola.

-Correcto – Dijo Chamber.

-¿Qué son los Hideasu? – Le preguntó Zola a Ledo, este respondió sin protesta

-Hideasu, son el enemigo – Dijo Chamber.

-¿Enemigo?¿De quien? – Pregunto Jill.

-De la alianza galáctica – Dijo Chamber.

-¿Eh? – Dijeron todas las presentes.

-Solicito información sobre este planeta y el lugar exacto en el que me encuentro - Dijo Ledo a través de Chamber, esto solo aumento la estupefacción de Jill y las norma.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que no les hagas daño a ellas – Dijo Jill aceptando.

-No era mi intención dañarlas, pero ellas comenzaron el ataque – Dijo Chamber.

-Tsch – Dijo Zola.

-¿Hacia donde debo dirigirme? – Preguntó Chamber.

-A la base de Arsenal 1.5 km al norte – Dijo Jill.

-Chamber localiza la base de ellas y verifica el nivel de amenaza – Dijo Ledo.

-De acuerdo, verificando el lugar… Todos los residentes de esa base son mujeres, nivel de peligro al 45% - Dijo Chamber.

-Bien, si es una trampa tenemos la suficiente potencia para aniquilar a toda su base – Dijo Ledo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Arsenal mientras remolcaba a los Para-mail del equipo de Zola.

 **Algunos segundos después**

El Machinecaliber llega junto al escuadrón derrotado de Zola, en la pista de aterrizaje esperaban más de 50 normas apuntando con rifles de asalto hacia Chamber, este lentamente comienza a descender y cuando aterriza manipula los anillos y hace lo mismo con los Para-mail, los cuales tocan tierra y caen al piso producto de una mala estabilización.

-¿Están bien equipo? – Pregunto Zola saliendo de su Para-mail.

-Si – Dijeron las demás imitándola.

Jill sale de entré la multitud y se dirige hacia el mecha escoltada por 4 normas más, las cuales también estaban armadas.

-Sal de ahí, soy la comandante Jill, la encargada de esta base – Dijo Jill con tono autoritario.

-Al parecer quiere que el alférez Ledo salga del Interfaz de apoyo al piloto – Dijo Chamber, esto solo le dio mala espina al chico.

-Diles que lo haré pero que bajen sus armas y retrocedan, solo hablaré si ella está sola – Dijo Ledo mirando a todas las norma.

-El teniente segundo Ledo solo saldrá de aquí cuando sus armas estén en el suelo y nadie la acompañe – Dijo Chamber, esto solo hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Jill.

-Bajen sus armas y déjenme hablar con el – Dijo Jill.

-¿Pero comandante? – Dijeron las chicas.

-¿No me escucharon? Es una orden! – Dijo la mujer.

-Yes Mam – Dijeron todas las normas, de inmediato bajaron sus armas y las demás chicas se ponen junto al resto de las normas.

-¿Con que un Alférez eh? Vamos ya no hay nadie aquí, sal de ahí – Dijo Jill, Chamber analizó el nivel de amenaza, después de confirmar si era verdad este se lo comenta a Ledo.

-Nivel de peligro al 39%, ¿Aun así desea salir? Recomiendo escapar y buscar una manera de contactar con la alianza – Dijo Chamber.

-Aun si escapáramos no podríamos ir con la alianza, ¿Oh si? – Preguntó Ledo.

-Negativo, la alianza no se encuentra cerca del sistema solar – Dijo Chamber.

-De acuerdo abre la cabina – Dijo Ledo.

-¿Esta seguro? – Preguntó una última vez.

-Si, de todos modos ponte alerta, si ves que alguna de ellas toma el rifle activa el escudo anti impactos – Dijo Ledo.

-Recibido – Dijo Chamber mientras abría la escotilla de la cabina de mando.

Las mujeres se pusieron alerta al ver que la cabina se abría, pero cuando vieron de quien se trataba solo sonrieron.

-¿Eh? Un chico… ¿Un chico acabo con todo mi escuadrón el sólo? – Preguntó Zola furiosa.

-Pues es guapo, ¿Verdad Ersha? – Dijo Vivían viéndolo.

-Jejeje – Dijo Ersha con una gota de sudor.

-Es increíble que un hombre como el pudiera derribarnos a todas – Dijo Salía viendo al mecha, ese robot era muy distinto a todo lo que hubiera visto, por lo que pudo ver sus armas eran superiores a todo lo que poseen en Arsenal.

-¿Oh, enserio un mocoso como tú acabo con mi mejor tropa? – Dijo Jill acercándose a Ledo, este saca su arma láser y le apunta a la comandante.

-¿Quiero información sobre este planeta y quiero saber quiénes son ustedes y porqué nos atacaron? – Dijo Ledo seriamente, Jill no se inmuta y sonríe.

-De acuerdo te lo diré, pero primero vamos a dentro esta lloviendo mucho y mis soldados se enfermaran – Dijo Jill astutamente, esperándo la oportunidad para capturarlo.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Ledo bajando su arma y comenzando a caminar detrás de Jill, Chamber los sigue y esto hace que la pelinegra voltee.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay alguien más dentro de esa cosa? – Preguntó Jill nerviosa.

-No, no hay nadie dentro – Dijo Chamber.

-Tsch – Dijo Jill en un susurro.

-¿Algún problema en que Chamber me siga? El me seguirá por si se trata de una trampa – Dijo Ledo.

-Este chico es astuto, ya veo porque pudo con Zola y la demás – Pensó Jill tragándose su orgullo.

-De acuerdo… - Dijo Jill aceptando de mala manera.

Así Ledo y Chamber siguieron a las norma hasta el hangar de los Para-mail, cuando entró le siguieron docenas de miradas, lo cual lo hacía sentir extremadamente incómodo.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Chamber.

-Lo que pasa es que me ponen nervioso esas miradas observándome de esa manera – Dijo Ledo a secas.

-¿Quiere que les diga que dejen de mirarlo así? – Pregunto Chamber.

-No será necesario Chamber, solo lo hacen porque no nos tienen confianza, para ellas somos invasores – Dijo Ledo.

Así que Ledo se dirige hacia una mesa que habían puesto en el centro del lugar, Jill se sentó y todas las norma los rodearon a una distancia razonable, esto puso mucho más nervioso a Ledo.

-Bien ya nos presentamos Alférez Ledo, me gustaría saber de donde viene y quién le ordenó atacarnos – Dijo Jill seria.

-Nosotros somos parte de la alianza galáctica de la humanidad, nadie me ordeno atacarlas, nosotros caímos dentro de un agujero de gusano al intentar escapar de los Hideasu, ustedes fueron las que atacaron a Chamber – Dijo Ledo recordando toda la batalla vívida hace 7 meses.

-¿Podrías decirme que es la alianza galáctica y los Hideasu? – Pregunto Jill sin entender nada de lo que decía.

-La alianza es el último refugio seguro que había en la galaxia, ellos abandonaron la tierra hace mucho tiempo y los Hideasu son seres que quieren acabar con los humanos, mi deber como soldado es exterminarlos – Dijo Ledo al momento que le ordenaba a Chamber crear una proyección holográfica.

-¿Oh, así que esos son los Hideasu? – Preguntó Jill al ver a los seres parecidos a moluscos.

-Si, ellos son los Hideasu, seres con los que los humanos no pueden coexistir – Dijo Ledo recordándo como Kugel se había sacrificado para salvarlo.

-¿Qué lugar es este? – Preguntó Ledo.

-Estas en Arsenal la base de las norma, en este lugar debemos proteger a los humanos de una amenaza igual de peligrosa qué los Hideasu, Jazmin – Dijo Jill volteando a ver a una mujer de mediana edad.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Jazmin mostrándoles en un proyector holográfico las amenazas a las que se enfrentaban las norma, gigantescos dragones que devoraban a las norma – La furia que esto le ocasiono a Ledo hizo que Jill sonriera.

-¿Dime Ledo, sabes porque te atacamos? – Pregunto Jill.

-No estoy seguro, Chamber me dijo que ustedes nos atacaron cuando salimos del portal – Dijo Ledo.

-Eso es correcto, pero eso fue en defensa propia, los dragones también salen de portales como el de que salieron – Dijo mostrándoles la imagen del portal espació tiempo.

-Ya veo, entonces todo tiene sentido – Dijo Chamber.

-Nos disculpamos por haber respondido al ataque – Dijo Ledo levantándose y dándole una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Bueno también es natural que ustedes hayan respondido al ataque – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

-¿A que se refiere? – Pregunto Chamber.

-¿De donde provienen? – Preguntó Jill.

Ledo se levanta y luego señala al techo, las norma no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo, Jill ya se daba una idea.

-Nosostros provenimos del espacio Comandante – Dijo Ledo.

-¿Del espació? Eso es imposible – Dijeron las norma haciendo un gran alborotó.

-Silencio – Dijo Jill, todas las mujeres se callaron.

-¿Ya veo, así que básicamente ustedes provenían de este planeta originalmente? – Pregunto Jill con curiosidad.

-NO – Dijo Chamber.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas Chamber? Tu dijiste que este planeta es la tierra – Dijo Ledo.

-Ciertamente lo dije, pero eso no quiere decir que esta tierra sea de la que la humanidad antigua proviene – Dijo Chamber, esto dejo pasmado al ex soldado de la alianza.

-¿Entonces a que te refieres? – Pregunto Ledo viendo al mecha, los ojos de este brillan y un proyector vuelve a mostrar una imagen, todos los presentes se asustaron al ver eso.

-Durante 6 meses hemos estado viajando por el portal interdimensional sin rumbo fijo, durante ese tiempo pude ver planetas similares a este, pero la falta de energía no me dio tiempo para viajar e investigar – Esto dejo congelado a Ledo.

-¿Chamber, ya intentaste dar la alarma a la alianza sobre nuestra posición? – Pregunto Ledo.

-Si, pero lamentablemente la alianza no se encuentra en esta galaxia – Dijo Chamber, esto hizo que Ledo se paralizara.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? – Pregunto Ledo girándose y luego ve la mesa algo triste pues no podría volver a la colonia.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Jill a Ledo, esté voltea y la mira.

-El Alférez Ledo no tiene a donde ir, no es posible contactarnos con la alianza – Dijo Chamber, esto hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la comandante.

-¿Y porque no se quedan aquí? – Dijo Jill, el escuadrón Zola y las demás se sorprendieron por la repentina oferta de Jill.

-¿Pero acaso estás loca? El destruyo 7 Para-mail perfectamente funcionales – Dijo la oficial a cargo de supervisar Arsenal.

¿Entonces que propones? Su Para-mail tiene la fuerza suficiente para acabar con todos los Para-mail de la base – Dijo Jill molesta.

-Propongo que lo pongamos de inmediato en una celda – Dijo Emma utilizando su magia para inmovilizar a Ledo.

-Chamber – Dijo Ledo cuando fue inmovilizado por la luz del Maná, pero algo que no imaginaban que pasaría ocurrió, la luz del Maná fue destruida al contacto.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Emma al ver como su magia no funcionaba con Ledo.

-¿Un norma varón? – Dijeron las chicas, Jill salió de su estupefacción y sonríe.

-¡Apunten! – Dijo Jill, de inmediato las norma apuntaron hacia Ledo, el cual se puso nervioso al ver tantas armas, se dio cuenta de que incluso si Chamber activaba el escudo de nada serviría, pues estaba muy lejos de Ledo.

-Tsch – Dijo Ledo alzando las manos en señal de rendición, esto aumento la sonrisa de Jill.

-Aléjate de tu robot y ven hacia acá lentamente – Ledo solo asintió, vio a Chamber para que no hiciera nada pues era demasiado peligroso, así que se acerca hasta estar al lado de Jill y está le da un golpe en el estómago y luego lo desarma para tirarlo al piso aplicando una llave.

-Gahaaaa – Grito Ledo de dolor.

-Suéltame – Dijo Ledo.

-No, ahora que confirmamos que eres un norma no puedo dejarte ir – Dijo Jill apretando más fuerte el cuello del muchacho.

-¿Norma…? – Quiso preguntar Ledo, pero el oxígeno le faltó y lentamente se sumió en la inconsciencia.

-Suelte al alférez Ledo y déjelo ir o acabaré con toda su base – Dijo Chamber creando un blast de energía verde en su mano derecha, Jill sonríe.

-Si lo hicieras lo mataríamos antes de que incluso hicieras algo Chamber – Dijo Jill sonriendo.

-¿Qué harán con el alférez Ledo? – Preguntó Chamber.

-El será enlistado dentro de nuestras filas – Dijo Emma acercándose.

-De acuerdo al código de administración Norma, este individuo queda designado como el Norma 24-377 – Dijo Emma tecleando en un ordenador de luz.

-¿Qué son los norma? – Preguntó Chamber.

-Seres humanos que ni tienen la capacidad de usar lo que ella está haciendo – Dijo señalando a Emma.

-Si un norma toca esa luz está inmediatamente se destruirá – Dijo Jill.

-Ya veo, ambas son de la misma especie, pero hubo una falla en la creación de cromosomas en ustedes, por lo que se dividieron en dos tipos – Dijo Chamber analizando la estructura celular de las mujeres, esto sorprendió a Jill.

-¿Puedes analizar nuestro ADN? – Preguntó Hilda sorprendida.

-Si, es una de las cosas más básicas que puedo hacer – Dijo Chamber.

-Eres un Para-mail muy interesante – Dijo Zola.

-Yo no soy un Para-mail, soy un Machine Caliber un robot de combate y asistencia al Piloto – Dijo Chamber mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Inteligencia artificial eh? – Dijo Jazmin.

-Si – Dijo Chamber.

-No te preocupes, Jill no le hará nada a Ledo-san – Dijo Vivían.

-De acuerdo, esperaré órdenes del Alférez Ledo – Dijo Chamber.

Jill suspiró y luego soltó al chico, se puso tensa al ver que el mecha era demasiado poderoso, debía hacer todo lo posible para que Embryo no se enterará de el, por lo que se levanta y voltea a ver a las norma.

-Bajen sus armas, que un equipo lo lleve al cuarto de iniciación, quítenle todas sus armas - Dijo Jill.

-Yes Mam – Dijeron las norma, un grupo de 4 chicas lo llevaron al cuarto de iniciación mientras que Jill veía a Chamber.

-Mañana tendrás noticias de Ledo, el conservará su grado militar, por ahora no quiero que hagas nada Chamber – Dijo Jill, los ojos del mecha brillaron.

-No será necesario, sin el Alférez aquí no puedo tomar decisiones – Dijo el robot, Jill sonríe.

-De acuerdo, que un grupo se quede con el robot - Dijo Jill dirigiéndose hacia la torre de comunicaciones.

-Yes Mam – Dijeron un grupo de chicas mientras montaban guardia alrededor del mecha.

 **Fin del capítulo**


End file.
